


When you told me

by flowerymoonlight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerymoonlight/pseuds/flowerymoonlight
Summary: You are finally done with Natasha’s meddling. Even if the last time gets you in more trouble than all the other ones combined.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	When you told me

“YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE A DOG PERSON!” You scream at Bucky laying on the floor with a hand clutching his stomach. He grunts as you pace back and forth in your living room.

“Well…” You narrow your eyes at his ridiculous attempt to deny the elephant in the room.

“YOU’RE A FUCKING WEREWOLF.” You scream at him again, thinking maybe he didn’t get the memo in his first turn. He tries to shrug one shoulder and just ends up hissing as the movement disturbs the wound under his hand.

You sigh, dropping your head and resting your hands on your hips. This is a mess you did not want to spend your Friday night cleaning. To be honest this is not how your Friday even began, hell, not even your week. It all started when Bucky walked into your life and brought all his mess with him.

–5 days earlier–

You flop down on the chair next Natasha and a heavy sigh leaves your lungs as you throw your head back. She continues to sip on her coffee and read the book in her hand. You send a half-hearted glare her way only because there is a cup of your own coffee in front of you.

“You’re late,” it leaves her mouth calm but if you know Tasha, and you do, she’s one step away from furious. And you never, ever, want to go furious with Natasha.

“Wand and Pietro made a mess again.” You sigh, twisting your hands in your hair and lifting a finger in front of Tasha before she got to say the words you’ve heard a million times. “And yes, I know that is not a good excuse but could you cut some slack on the single mom please?” Your voice cracks at the end, not even you, knowing how much you’ve been holding onto till you had someone you could really talk to about this.

“Hey, you’re doing great and I’m really proud of you for doing this for them you know that right?” Natasha had abandoned her book to place her hand on your forearm and squeeze reassuringly. You breathed out and closed your eyes trying to focus on Nat’s touch to ground you so your anxiety can’t get the better of you again.

You always did get a little emotional when the talk went towards your adoptive children. Well, technically, maybe they weren’t exactly your adoptive children – legally. But you loved them all the same and the day that Pietro called you mom you cried for an hour before bed.

Yes, technically they were only staying with you for three years now but they were family the moment you knew they were like you and Tasha. Not that the society hasn’t come a long way from burning people but witches weren’t exactly safe just walking around on the street.

Especially when they couldn’t control their powers. So, that’s what you’ve been doing for the kids. You’ve been helping them both get ahold of their powers, and control them instead of the other way around, ever since they were almost caught.

Likely you were there to save the day and the rest is history.

“Yeah, I know. Thanks, Tash you’re the only one I can really talk to about this.” You open your eyes and she gently smiles at you and takes the book back in her hands to bookmark her page.

“You could have someone–”

“For the last time Tasha! I don’t need you to set me up with anyone!” You yell, maybe a little too loudly for a public cafe but Natasha has been trying to rule your love life since you practically met her and you have already endured nine years of this and it is most certainly enough.

“But listen! He’s really nice and the second I met him I thought that you two would hit it off beautifully.” She insists and you slump back in your seat. “Look, you don’t have to date him. I’m sure you two can be really good friends even if my meddling doesn’t work my way.” She tries to negotiate and you have to admit you find her offer rather tempting. But it definitely sounds too good to be true for Tasha.

“Fine,” you grumble, already half of you regretting the decision to listen to her.

“Great!” She exclaims with a smile and that is the most excited you’ve seen Nat since that Christmas that Clint gifted her combat knives. Sure, she’s a witch but she’s really good with her hands in extreme situations.

She puts the book she was reading back in her bag and before you can ask her anything else about this mystery guy someone plops down on the seat right across from you. You’re about to tell whoever that is off but Nat puts her hand on your forearm and explains.

“This is Bucky. He’s the friend I was telling you about.” You gape at her and her audacity to bring him here when you were totally unprepared. “Be nice.” She fixes you with a glare before getting her bag and walking away while you stare at her back getting further and further away.

“She sure is something, isn’t she?” You turn back around to stare at Bucky at the sound of his voice, which you will not acknowledge at this moment in time is probably the best thing you’ve ever heard, and try to find something in your head to say back to the gorgeous smile on your face.

He must be the nicest person you’ve ever met too because he chuckles and takes a sip of his coffee before elaborating. “Natasha told me that she was planning a sort of blind date for us and that she would totally tell you in advance. I guess it’s on me that she didn’t specify how much in advance she actually told you.”

You gape at him some more because first – you can’t believe this gorgeous man is taking the fault for Natasha’s wicked sense of humor and second – no man should never be allowed to be as pretty as he is, it’s just not fair. He must take your silence as a bad thing because the next thing you know he’s blushing and stumbling over his words.

“I’m sorry, this must’ve caught you totally off guard. I should go and let you get back to your day.”

Your hand reaches out before you could stop it and you grab his hand over the table as he goes to get up. “No!” You say maybe a little more worried than would be socially acceptable to a complete stranger but Bucy sits back down so it’s half a win right?

“You’re already here and Nat probably paid for my coffee before I got here because she knows I hate that. So…, we could just stay and have coffee. If you want.” You got a little shy towards the end there but Bucky smiles all big back at you, with teeth and everything ugh, as he settles back down in his chair and that is definitely a win.

“So, why do you like paying for coffee so much?” You smile before taking a sip from your cup.

Turns out Bucky isn’t half terrible – but you already knew that from his face so was it really a surprise? A coffee, lunch and frozen yogurt later you are only barely containing the tears that threaten to spill from your intense laughter.

You hadn’t laughed like that since a time that you rather not remember so having this with Bucky really gave your soul a break.

“Okay, okay,” you say, totally serious, standing in front of him and blocking his path. “Now for the most important question of the day ladies and gentlemen,” you announce as serious as you can without letting your laughter spill into the words – it doesn’t really work but Bucky will never call you out on it.

“Dogs or cats?”


End file.
